<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty by soongtypeprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196916">Naughty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess'>soongtypeprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>South Downs Retirement [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bath Sex, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue-Only, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Genitalia not specific, I don't know how to tag this please read notes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Married Couple, Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spanking, Teasing, cuz i said so, okay mentions it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale indulges in a bath bomb while Crowley indulges himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>South Downs Retirement [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written dialogue-only so I thought I would give it a shot since I had a dirty fic in mind but don't have the energy to be descriptive.</p><p>Also, I don't specify their genitals and that was for a reason. Please use your smutty imaginations. ;) (if you want to suggest a tag please do cuz I had no idea)</p><p>Oh, I know I don't need to say it but Sir David as in Attenborough...who else?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, I have finally found it. After many years of searching, I have at last cornered...a bathing beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley! You startled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like my impression of Sir David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean my secret husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needs more work, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a sparkly bath bomb, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I love it. Smells so good, too. Thank you for getting it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for my angel. Will you do me a favor, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dip those lovely hips just a bit for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wicked snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you talk dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, love. Fuck, you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet but I know that you are...naughty angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the naughty one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s my demonic influence. My wiles that you adore so much...oh fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this for influence?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...yes…just like that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t mind. It’s your choice. It’s my job to improvise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that...I did so love how you played with it...last time, oh...I couldn’t stop shaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes, my darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it when I did this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah! Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh...thought so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, dear. The cat…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just beside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eden, shoo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re interrupting, you furball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a furball. She’s a queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, finally. Now...where were we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you had your hand like this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And two fingers--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, fuck...!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...more than that, darling. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dry you off and get in bed. I’ve got plans for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, good ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best ones ‘cause that’s what you deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me come first...please, love…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intend to. Til we lose count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Crowley, yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t think you’re naughty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An angel who took a bong hit and is indulging in a blue, sparkly bath bomb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make me naughty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever been to Hedonism?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business, you wily serpent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going, dear...I’m almost--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bend you over the bed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And paddle that beautiful bottom of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley...fuck…oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Til it’s bright red and quivering for the next blow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling! Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get off on it, you bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! Yes...oohhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a new toy for you. Came today. Fresh batteries and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley...pleeeasse…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First one already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re a naughty angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a naughty angel...ah...ah...AH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, love. Come for me. Oh, very good, my darling. Fuck me, you’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling...oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love when I’m right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hair’s all wet now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the only thing, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pervert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t throw stones, love. Will you dry off for me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it time to punish me for getting high and horny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk...angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spoil me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just getting started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand me a towel, then.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>